


You're The One

by scottisguitar



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: 1980s, Dating, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottisguitar/pseuds/scottisguitar
Summary: Sequel to "Give Me Your Best Shot"! A small glimpse at how your relationship with Jon has progressed since your first meeting.
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/reader
Kudos: 2





	You're The One

**Author's Note:**

> A little continuation as promised. :)

It's truly amazing how tables can turn in such a short amount of time. Just like my horrible day got saved by a stunning (not so) stranger, Jon Bon Jovi himself, my life instantly seemed to become happier, as if he was my light leading me towards the exit of a dark tunnel.

The filming of the mentioned videoclip went down without a hitch, and, to my biggest luck, everyone was satisfied with my styling. All the praises from Jon and the band resulted in an official hiring by the management, despite me still being a student. 

Now, I'm working part time for Bon Jovi, one of the biggest rock sensations these days, which is so unbelieveable that sometimes I have to pinch myself to make sure I'm not dreaming. However, this statement describes not only my career, but my personal life as well, since my job provided me a good opportunity to see and get to know a certain New Jersey-native lead singer.

Jon and I have been on several dates since our first meeting.

Needless to say, he's everything and more I'd imagined him to be. I've never been with a guy more sweet and romantic, he always manages to make me feel like as if I was the only, most important person in the whole universe. 

That day was no exception, as the first thing I saw when I stepped into the dressing room was a bouquet of red roses on the table with a note laying next to it: "For the best stylist out there. - Jon".

As I finished reading it and looked up, I caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of ocean blue eyes staring right at me.

"I see you like them." he said, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I do. They're beautiful." I smiled, as he wrapped his arms around me and pressed a long kiss onto my lips.

"We know you guys are dating and all, but could you please tone down the lovey-dovey stuff for a bit?" Richie laughed, followed by the other boys, who were now in the room as well, interrupting our short yet meaningful stolen moment. 

"You're all just jealous!" Jon exclaimed, pulling me closer and giving me another kiss, which naturally got some mocking and complaining out of them too. 

"Okay guys, let's get down to bussiness! I've prepared some possible outfits for your next interview, so go and try them on!" I announced, changing to professional mode and motioning towards the racks of clothes with name tags on them. 

"I knew you wanted me out of my clothes!" Jon smirked. 

"Hey! It's a must!" I laughed, lightly smacking his arm. "Otherwise you would end up looking like those disco performers." 

"Me? Never. I'm a true fashionista." he said, pouting and imitating model poses. "By the way... are you free this evening? Because I may have something in mind for us." he said with a sheepish expression on his face, slowly stroking my hand with his thumb.

"I'll go and see my calendar." I chuckled, pretending to think about his offer. "But yes, I think it might work."

"Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven." he proposed ethusiastically before walking up to the band to check out his outfit. 

The afternoon went by extremely slowly, it felt like an eternity, Jon getting ready for their upcoming interview and me paying a visit to school for a few classes. As soon as the clock striked seven, he arrived, and boy, was he incredibly handsome... he truly has to let me in on his secret how to look hot all the time without trying too hard. He doesn't even seem to need a stylist!

"Are you gonna give me some hints about our date? Where are we going, for example?" I asked excitedly, as we walked down on the streets hand in hand, observing the nighttime scenery. 

"Well, I was thinking of going to my apartment." he replied, giving me a an innocent side glance and a small smile.

"How smooth." I laughed. 

"No ulterior motives! Unless you want it." he winked, laughing, before taking a deep breath to gather up his thoughts. 

"You haven't been over at mine's yet, I have something important to tell you, and I believe it would be the best setting for... It's more intimate and personal than just going to some fancy restaurant or things like that..." he explained, a bit flustered. 

"Relax, Jon. I didn't say I'm opposed to your idea." I said, glancing at him with a smile. 

Entering his place, I looked around, surprised by the fact that it wasn't a lavish, over-the-top mansion, as you would've probably expected it to be, considering their ever-growing fame and superstar status. It was cozy and simple, perfectly in sync with his personality, with a few posters, records and photos on the walls to remind you of his exceptional music career.

"I ordered Italian, hope you like it." he said as we stepped into the kitchen where he'd already set the table. 

"Everything is perfect." I answered, while he pulled out a chair for me to sit. "And your choice of food is certainly a step up from pizza." I laughed, followed by him.

We had a great time eating while discussing our days, Jon making me burst out laughing at the often ridiculous and hilarious questions and answers they had to rehearse for their next public appearance, claiming that sometimes they feel like as if they were at an interrogation.

After we finished our dinner, we moved to his living room.

"So this is where the magic happens." I smiled, pointing at his guitar and some notes laying around the table. 

"Well, we could say that. The guys often come over to jam and sometimes we get valuable ideas. Especially if we have a special person to draw inspiration from." he stated, a boyish smile on his lips.

"Really? Do you also have a special person in your life?" I asked, my heart pounding in my chest. 

"What do you think?" he asked in a soft voice, caressing my lower arm delicately.

"Honestly, I have no idea." I chuckled, feeling myself getting lost in his eyes. "Well, I'm guessing you've had lots of girlfriends to write songs to over the years."

"Actually, no. Quite the opposite. I've only been in love once, and that was back in high school." 

I stared at him in disbelief. I simply couldn't believe my ears. This breathtakingly gorgeous, loving and kind, not to mention extraordinarily talented man? How is that even possible? He obviously has it all any woman could wish for. 

He must have noticed my confused expression as he went on speaking. 

"It's not the easiest thing to find the right girl. Fame certainly has its downsides on this front. Sure, there are plenty of girls and groupies who desire me, or worship me, basically, but do they actually want to know me? The real Jon? I swear most of them see me as a god, not a person." he laughed dryly. "In the reality, I'm just a typical Jersey guy, who enjoys simple things such as creating music, hanging out with friends... eating Italian and chilling in his apartment with a beautiful girl by his side..." he smiled at me warmly, which made my heart skip a beat.

"I owe you a confession." he said after a while, running his hand through his messy, dark-blonde locks. "I know we haven't been seeing each other for that long time, but I'm sure of my feelings, I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you, Y/N. Maybe it's silly for my part, but it's true." he admitted with a shy smile.

Is this truly happening? I blinked a few times, trying to process the situation, with the intention of forming my emotions into sentences.

"Jon... of course I love you too. I never would've thought that something good would come out of my horrendous internship, well, not simply good, amazing even. Meeting you." I managed to say, holding his hand. "I have no clue what else to say... Maybe I'd add I'm overly happy. And glad that you didn't consider me one of the crazy fangirls, though I'm indeed a fan of you." I blurted out, only to get interrupted by his lips on mine.

He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me deeply, his arms snaking around my body. I felt the familiar butterfly-effect in my stomach, tangling my hands in his hair as we continued our heated makeout. A few minutes went by like this before we parted, unable to stop grinning as we were sitting there, my skin still tingling from his touch.

Slowly, he reached out to stroke my face, while starting to sing the main verse of their famous hit song, "Burning For Love". I smiled at his adorable gesture as he ended the verse perfecty, hitting the higher notes just like the way he did when performing live. 

"Better than an actual concert."

"Only the best for my girlfriend..." 

His girlfriend. That was a phrase I've always dreamed of hearing, yet never dared to overly engage myself in such impossible illusions. However, now, its all real. We've gone a long way since our first kiss in the dressing room. Jon really is my boyfriend, which truly is a miracle.


End file.
